fanclubbioniclefandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:Hiosh Jiray
Czekam na wasze "O boSHowe!" "komentki" :D Reklama MM mówiła: Śmigiem, migiem! Vilkommen. Witamy nowego usera! Toa Revon 20:44, lis 19, 2011 (UTC) I pytam się jeszcze - kto to "Sprom", Kopaka to pewnie nasz drogi Kopaka nuva, tutejszy admin, a "FCB" oznacza "Fanclub Bionicle". Częściej używa się jednak skrótu "FB". Toa Revon 20:46, lis 19, 2011 (UTC) Owszem, pisząc Kopaka miałem na myśli Kopakę Nuva (zawsze miałem problemy z odmianą tego). Sprom to Spromultis, zaraz sprawdzę czy tutaj jest. Nowy całkiem nie jestem, Kopaka chyba tu też pisał o BIONICLELife, kiedy próbował to forum jakoś rozgłosić, to tu sie zarejestrowałem. Jak zrobić taki podpis? Witaj na wikii,Darkam! Tenebris32 1. Nie słyszałem tu o żadnym Spromultisie, a jestem tu dość długo. Spytaj innych userów, jak Vezoka999 czy Akuuma. 2. Jeśli chodzi o to, jak zrobić podpis, wejdź podczas edycji w tryb źródłowy i zobacz, co jest napisane po mojej wypowiedzi. Następnie wklej to w preferencjach w sekcji "ogólne" jako wikikod (nie linkuj automatycznie całości) i zmodyfikuj - wstaw własną czcionkę tam gdzie jest u mnie "monotype corsiva", własny kolor tam gdzie u mnie jest "Black" i "Grey" oraz własny tekst gdzie u mnie jest "Toa" i "Revon". A także zamiast "BionicleFan" w linkach wpisz "DarkamDoor". Tak się robi podpis. A tak wyglądałby twój podpis z czcionką "Monotype Corsiva", koloru czarnego oraz wstawionym "Darkam" i "Door" w miejsca wyrażeń "tu wstaw co chcesz". Darkam Door Aby wstawić podpis z datą i czasem po ustawieniu tego w preferencjach wstaw po swojej wypowiedzi 4 tyldy (takie znaczki "~"). Toa Revon 21:31, lis 19, 2011 (UTC) Jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko,BioFan,to pozwoliłbym sobie użyć tego sposobu. Tenebris32 BioFan - nie słyszałeś o Spromultisie, bo go tu nie ma. A tak przy okazji, to witam nowego usera ViktoriaForever! 21:43, lis 19, 2011 (UTC) Dzięki BioFan.Hio sh 21:55, lis 19, 2011 (UTC) Nie FCB, tylko FB. Darkam tutaj? No proszę... Pamiętaj, że jest różnica między KopakąNuva a Kopaką nuva. Tu adminem jest ten drugi, na Blife znany jako Lodowy Książę. A o Spromultisie mogli słszeć tylko forumowicze, bo tu sie nigdy nie osiedlił. Takie sztywne przypomnienie- regulamin na stronie głównej, masz go przestrzegać, admini mają zawsze rację, takie tam, standard. Witam na wiki i owocnego pobytu życzę Vezok999 17:19, lis 20, 2011 (UTC) xD Aż mi sie gafa z BLa przypomniała. "Witamy na forum, Lodowy Księże". Co do regulaminu, jedno klnięcie i na dodatek ocenzurowane? Proszę ja Cię.. Hio sh 17:25, lis 20, 2011 (UTC) Spokojnie, co w regulaminie a co w praktyce to czasami dwie różne rzeczy. Za przekleństwa ban raczej nie poleci (na pewno nie za sporadyczne pojedyncze), po prostu je ktoś zacenzuruje (albo i nie...). A wiesz coś może o KopaceNuvie? Vezok999 17:30, lis 20, 2011 (UTC) Nie, koniec BL i próby odratowania go skończyły sie fiaskiem i zerwaniem kontaktu. Ale chyba mam gdzieś jeszcze jego E-Mail Hio sh 17:34, lis 20, 2011 (UTC) O,to ja się jeszcze nie przywitałem? :D Whatever,witam Cię panie Darkamie :D Kapura98 13:19, lis 23, 2011 (UTC) Ok, ale wystarczyło sobie zaznaczyc jak spoilery :P - Ten Kretyn z Youtube'a Ready ;-) - Ten Kretyn z Youtube'a Podczas podawania ci podpisu zapomniałem o jednym - usuń spację pomiędzy jednym a drugim nawiasem kwadratowym (pomiędzy linkiem do usera i dyskusji usera). Bo tak to wychodzi ci "Hio sh" a nie "Hiosh". Toa Revon 17:58, gru 8, 2011 (UTC) Siemasz, masz możliwość ocenienia najnowszego, niekasowalnego już Revona? Potrzebuję do niego jak najwięcej komentarzy. Toa Revon 17:04, gru 19, 2011 (UTC) Botujesz? Nie rozumiem, po ciul potrzebujesz tyle komentów. Dla jakiejś odznaki? Spróbuj przebić Vezoka w codziennym udzielaniu sie, a nie. Hiosh 17:12, gru 19, 2011 (UTC) Nie botuję. Widziałeś na dyskusjach niektórych userów teksty Gresha250 pt. "Ocenisz?"?. Robił to samo. Nie potrzeba mi tych komentów. Ja tylko informuję userów każdego z osobna. Toa Revon 17:19, gru 19, 2011 (UTC) A na czym będzie to polegało? Oczywiście, ogólnie się zgadzam, tylko naświetl mi sytuację. El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę Spotkanie z Maru, później wizyta u Historyków, Hiosh 14:30, gru 31, 2011 (UTC) Jeśli to czytasz, to cho na czat albo GG... Lesiu namber tu 00:44, sty 1, 2012 (UTC) Ekhem: Media:MakutaHioshByVox.jpg ViktoriaForever! 11:58, sty 1, 2012 (UTC) A możesz zrobić zdjęcie dla porównania z jakimś oryginalnym modelem? Tak z ciekawości, żeby rozmiar poznać. A poza tym... :O Ja chyba nigdy tyle części nie będę miał. Hiosh 13:19, sty 1, 2012 (UTC) Niestety, wszystkie sety oprócz HF w częściach :L ViktoriaForever! 13:30, sty 1, 2012 (UTC) Dziwne, że Admini się jeszcze nie uczepili ********************* xD - Cicho siedź... Boxxy is back! 14:10, sty 7, 2012 (UTC) No ale po co to ukrywać... xD Ekhem: Makuta Hiosh ze skrzydełkami i......... tam-taramtam! Lady Hiosh. ViktoriaForever! 11:55, lut 4, 2012 (UTC) Cześć Anime-fan. Coś dla ciebie jeśli jeszcze tego nie widziałeś. A >HETROX 23< : Aaaaaw~! >O< Kawaii! Jak to znalazłeś?! Fajne! Miku Lover 17:04, kwi 4, 2012 (UTC) Przejrzałem twój wkład na MLP Wiki... Jestem z ciebie dumny <:') ViktoriaForever! 14:37, kwi 27, 2012 (UTC) Co ty dajesz do ku*wy nędzy?! Po co mi zmieniasz arty?! >HETROX 23< : To, że puste kategorie są. Po to włąśnie. Miku Lover 18:16, maj 19, 2012 (UTC) Darkam, nie NIE UMIE (>:(), tylko mnie po prostu nie było na FB >.<--Guurahk 12:47, cze 29, 2012 (UTC) : To z szablonem? Chodziło mi tu o Gresha... <.< I mógłbyś w końcu pouzupełniać/porobić te arty, co żeś pisał na słitaśnym blogasku Voxika. Miku Lover 13:38, cze 29, 2012 (UTC) Ban No proszę, po raz kolejny muszę zakładać tę sekcję. Odblokuj mnie. Just Do It 20:20, lip 13, 2012 (UTC) :Dlatego, że przyszedłeś z tym do mnie, zamiennika, a nie prawdziwego adma/moda, nie zdejmę Ci bana. Serio, jak tylko Guur wróci na stałe, to sie pozbywam moda. Fajna zabawa, ale może wyskoczyć coś z manią wielkości i władzy. Itp. Itd.. Miku Lover 20:43, lip 13, 2012 (UTC) ::Przyszedłem do Cb, bo ty mnie zbanowałeś, matole <.< W dodatku za nic Just Do It 20:45, lip 13, 2012 (UTC) ::Darki... LAAAAAME ViktoriaForever! 09:30, lip 14, 2012 (UTC) :::Lama, która znowu mnie nie odbanowała. To się nudne robi. Just Do It 07:39, lip 16, 2012 (UTC) ::::Nie odbanowała cię, bo chcesz kupić Stringera zamiast Core Huntera ;P ViktoriaForever! 09:30, lip 16, 2012 (UTC) :::::Oj, bo wy obydwie głupie jesteście, Just Do It 09:47, lip 16, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Nie, to ty jesteś głupi, bo uważasz, że Stringer to lepszy set od Core Huntera 8'P ViktoriaForever! 10:17, lip 16, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::Nic takiego nie pisałem lamy x2, chcę kupić Stringera z kilku powodów, które wymieniałem na czacie i nie będe pisał tutaj, bo nie będę robił takiego off topu na dyskusji Hiosza :P Just Do It 10:20, lip 16, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::Do krucy nędzy, odbanuj mnie <.< TBPLdyskusja 06:02, lip 17, 2012 (UTC) LAAME... Nie napisałem "ciota". Tylko nie zapomnij potem mnie odblokować. Indestructible Man 10:42, lip 17, 2012 (UTC) :Szlachta nie zapomina, szlachta NIE UMIE. TBPLdyskusja 10:46, lip 17, 2012 (UTC) :thumb|400px O matko! Czuję sie Mugasku wręcz zaszczycony. Sam to wymyśliłeś? A tak właściwie, to kto mówił, że mam dwie? Mam trzy... Miku Lover 15:31, lip 20, 2012 (UTC) Odbanuj mnie, ZAKOMPLEKSIONA BAMBARYŁO. ViktoriaForever! 16:39, lip 20, 2012 (UTC) Delfinie, odbanuj mnie >.>.ProszeEditionLoader 16:42, lip 23, 2012 (UTC) Darkam ODBANANUJ mnie ty krowi odbycie >.> Na to co zrobiłeś jest paragraf, więc masz dzień banana. Miku Lover 17:02, lip 23, 2012 (UTC) WAZZUP?! A co ja niby zrobiłem? O.O Zacznij wpisywać powody, kiedy dajesz bana na czat. I najlepiej rób screeny za co to, bo potem zbanowani się rzucają, ze bez powodów. Vezok999 13:26, lip 24, 2012 (UTC) CHŁOPAKI, SPOKOJNIE!Kora Magna (dyskusja) 16:46, lip 29, 2012 (UTC) : Em, tylko ty krzyczysz... I NIE TŁUMACZ, ŻE Z CAPSEM WYRAŹNIEJ :] Aku'umo'' 16:49, lip 29, 2012 (UTC)' : Koruś, pomyliłaś dyskusje? O co chodzi? Ja zawsze jestem spokojny. Miku Lover 16:54, lip 29, 2012 (UTC) : Ja mówię do innych. Dla mnie nie jesteś zakompleksioną bambaryłą .Kora Magna (dyskusja) 16:56, lip 29, 2012 (UTC) ::: Jakie t Koruś, to było dawniej. >.> ''Aku'umo'' 17:04, lip 29, 2012 (UTC)''' Sam jesteś taki bron. Mój podpis się odnosi do Jeźdźca bez głowy :x Horseless Horseman 18:52, sie 28, 2012 (UTC) Mondry Darki! ViktoriaForever! 07:44, sie 29, 2012 (UTC) Eeee, nie żeby wyszło na to, że znowu "wiecznie wytykam ci błędy!1!1!!1one!one", ale na twoim profilu powinno być "What did she say?", a nie "What did she said?", bo w jednym pytaniu nie może znajdować się 'did' i forma przeszła czasownika ViktoriaForever!]] 19:21, wrz 25, 2012 (UTC) ^To było tak specjalnie. Do głupich tekstów musi być tytuł z błędem, czyż nie? Operacja Wykop! 20:04, wrz 25, 2012 (UTC)